Beyond Time
by Manwaithiel
Summary: The five friends (Atem, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey) are together as they should be. These are their stories after their time as humans.
1. Eternal Bonds

It was all over.

Yugi fell to his knees, the inevitable tears starting. "Lose-lose situation" was the understatement of the century. He didn't _need_ Atem anymore. But that didn't mean he didn't want him around…and really did the need versus the want have to be mutually exclusive?

Tea's brave façade was about to crack. It must be a profoundly singular experience to be told you will not only lose the love of your life, but that it's what is best for him and you.

Joey and Tristan simply didn't want to think about the next step. The final journey, as they had called it.

Atem smiled, but the smile was grim. He felt all their thoughts with his ever supernatural ability to sense their feelings and though he told himself this is what his destiny was and his fate was finally sealed, it didn't make any of this easier or help it to make sense.

"You think you can just change everyone's lives…and then just leave?"

Atem stopped on the dias. He had not meant for any of this to happen at all. How could he have predicted this turn of events? If he had known the pain he would have put his friends through, let alone the pain he was about to put himself through, he would have done everything in his power to stop it.

One look at Tea…and then he felt it. The heartbreak. The first crack of it resounded in his chest and he felt it ringing in his ears. He was amazed no one else seemed to have noticed…Tea met his gaze and he saw it in her face. The same fissure was forming in her own heart.

Ishizu smiled, a wry smile. As if she had known this moment was coming…as if she had heard that crack and knew now was the time to act.

"Atem…there are a few other choices to be made first."

Atem started, having gotten temporarily lost in the gaze of the girl he knew now he loved eternally. It really did not make sense, the meeting of his soul mate to have her ripped away from him. He turned his gaze to Ishizu, questions in his eyes.

"These friends of yours…they have become part of the very fabric of your soul. This was not part of the original plan…but what is done is done and the fates are not unkind to those with such unwavering loyalty. Indeed, your destiny would never have been fulfilled without this unexplainable bond. You know this.

"If they feel the same as you," here Ishizu gestured to Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan who were currently riveted with her words, their eyes full of hope they dared not admit openly, "Then they may join you."

Everyone stared open mouthed at Ishizu now, still fighting the hope that was surging upwards. No use getting so high only to be thrown back to earth as their whole lives seemed to have been when they realized that Atem was leaving.

"I don't…understand…" Yugi whispered.

Ishizu smiled. "Bonds like yours…they cannot be severed lightly. And they should not be except by the choice of those that share them." She looked at them each in turn, light in her eyes. "I and my brother," Marik nodded at her mentioning, "are willing to perform another ritual to ensure you will not be separated again. But we are only able to do so with the Pharaoh's permission." Here she turned to Atem.

"What are the terms?" Atem inquired.

"Those who were not ready to cross over, your four friends, they must be willing to give up their current lives. To go with you. The price is high," here she locked gazes with each person in question, "You must not make this choice lightly. While your bond with Atem is strong, you have other bonds, other people and you must be willing to give them up for now until they are ready to cross over into the world you will enter. But there is purpose to this as well. As spirits of light, along with Atem, you will find plenty of work to be done in this world later."

"This privilege," she continued, "is only extended to those who prove themselves worthy of it. You all have shown courage and compassion beyond the ability of most and therefore are able to have this grace at the Pharaoh's granting."

"Pharaoh, do you wish to extend this grace to your companions?"

Atem was shocked. Was it possible…to be able to have everything he wanted…all at the same time? He looked at the four people who had gotten him through everything, in spite of his occasional idiocy and pride. But would they want to continue with him. It had never really occurred to him that could be possible. He had hurt…all of them…so much. Yugi had nearly lost his soul countless times due to the danger he had put him in. Joey and Tristan and protected him and fought for him far more than they should have. And Tea…he couldn't even begin to imagine how often he had destroyed her heart. The fact she was still there, with tears in her eyes because she was sad to _lose_ him…it was incomprehensible.

Atem cleared his throat. "I…I don't know. I don't know if I want to put this choice on anyone…" he looked around the room, "You all might live to such great things…meet people much better than I am," images of his hurtful actions through the last few years raced through his mind. "I can't ask you all to give that possibility up to be with someone who has caused so much –,"

"Love."

Everyone turned to stare at Tea. She looked at him, her face was unfathomably full of pain and joy, so great at the same time that it was slightly unreal. It reminded Atem of his mother; that sort of look often graced the faces of great queens of nations. The ability to feel to such degrees yet house them in their countenances with such grace made them almost goddess-like.

Tea continued, "Hope, peace, happiness. How could you question yourself so much? Have you learned nothing over the last few years?" Tears finally filled the blue eyes, making her human again.

"We love you. I love you. If you give us this choice, no matter what we decide, that will not change. But do not withhold the choice because you believe you would harm us. You are not capable of harming us…you know that deep down though fear tells you otherwise."

It was Atem's turn to have his tears in his eyes. Always the queen of grace. He smiled at her.

Yugi finally spoke, "Atem, we are willing to make the choice if you grant us the option. We might even surprise you."

Joey and Tristan simply nodded in agreement, still too stunned to speak.

Atem bowed his head for a moment and then turned to look at Ishizu. "Lady Tomb Keeper, I grant you permission to give them this choice."

Ishizu nodded and turned first to Tristan.

"Tristan, what will your choice be?"

Tristan grinned. "I stay with the Pharaoh. No matter what that may mean."

"Joey?"

Joey looked grave. After a small pause, he looked to Duke who appeared to be in a bit of a daze. "I need you to take care of Serenity, Duke."

Duke started for a moment and then smiled and nodded. "I know she would support this choice. I will make sure she is taken care of."

Joey smiled and met Ishizu's gaze. "I also stay with the Pharaoh."

Atem could hardly believe his ears. Love had always been a hard thing for Atem to deal with. In the face of so much of it, he was rendered almost completely senseless.

"Yugi? What is your decision?"

Yugi didn't hesitate for a second. "I also stay with Atem. There is no other choice." He grinned brightly at the man who's emotions were about to overtake him.

The room grew still and everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

"Tea?" whispered Ishizu, "What will you do with this choice?"

Tea lowered her eyes. Atem waited, listening. His heart had stopped completely.

Slowly the girl walked over to Atem. Their eyes locked and the Pharaoh immediately knew her decision. No words were needed to communicate what they both had known for a long time. Nothing could separate souls so closely linked. Yugi smiled happily at the scene, as did Joey and Tristan.

The Pharaoh stooped to kiss his darling's forehead and then encircled her in an embrace. Tears of happiness slipped from the girl's eyes, while Atem's hands brushed them away gently, still cradling her head to his chest.

Ishizu took her brother's hand.

"In the name of the Pharaoh," they murmured together.

The group found themselves in a line, facing the great eye. One by one, first Tristan, then Joey, Yugi and finally Tea gave the Eye their names. It accepted each one and the doors opened.

They all took one step forward and turned back just once to look at those they would leave. Seto allowed just a small smile and waved encouragingly before slinking back behind his natural wall. Mokuba grinned cheerfully at them and called "Goodbye, goodbye!"

Duke winked at Joey and Bakura, last of all smiled gently at them all after calling out his gentle "Farewell."

The light grew brighter. At peace, determined and ready to face the next adventure, together where they belonged, the friends stepped forward into the next world.

The chronicle of their additional adventures, will be recorded here.


	2. Princess of Grace

"Tea?"

The girl looked up to see Atem approaching her. She smiled her gentle smile as he sat beside her.

He returned her smile with a grin. "Or should I say 'Princess of Grace'?"

She chuckled fondly over the memory of receiving that name.

_It was disorienting at first. Spirits that were not quite ready for the crossover (especially not as ready as one that had been waiting 5000 years) had a difficult time doing the actual crossing. But that was the price and they had agreed to pay it. Spirits of such beauty and light were able to overcome this obstacle easily after a bit of adjustment._

_A gate rose before them. Not exactly pearly, but ethereal and light. A book was there (though no one else was near it) laying open on a silver table. As they gazed at the pages of the book, writing began to appear. _

_Tristan gasped when he saw the first line:_

"_Tristan Taylor, Prince of Courage."_

"_How appropriate," said Atem, smiling. _

"_What is it doing, Pharaoh?" inquired Yugi._

"_I'm no longer 'Pharaoh', Yugi. You all must refer to me as Atem, my true name. And speaking of true names that is what is showing up in this book. Mine was written awhile ago, but yours are now appearing."_

"_What's your full name Ph- I mean Atem?" asked Joey._

_Atem smiled. "Prince of Justice."_

"_Appropriate," said Yugi, grinning. _

_The writing continued:_

"_Joey Wheeler, Prince of Spirit." _

"_Yugi Muto, Prince of Heart."_

_The boys all smiled, though they found in this world that pride was surprisingly absent. They were happy simply because it was true. It _was_ them. They would quickly learn that the truth brought more happiness and delight than anything else in this form._

"_Is everyone the same rank?" Tristan couldn't help but ask. _

_Atem nodded. Yugi continued, "It makes sense. There can only be one King."_

"_But isn't Atem-"_

"_Hush guys, Tea's true name is being written!" cried Joey. _

_The writing had just finished: "Tea Gardner, Princess of Grace."_

_For some reason this awed everyone more than anything else. _

"_Ah…I see," said Yugi. _

_Joey and Tristan turned to stare at him. Atem and Tea had been holding hands the entire time behind them and they simply drew closer._

_Yugi turned to look at the two of them and the other boys followed his gaze. "Prince of Justice and Princess of Grace. One fully aware of the order of the things, the other willing to accept any and all out of the chaos. One cannot function properly without the other. After all, Mercy cannot exist without both of them."_

_Atem looked at Tea fondly. "Both of us. Together."_

_The world was so light and clear._

"We have work to do together, Tea."

Tea nodded. "I was expecting it would be soon. The universe always needs more Mercy."

"Who are you bringing with you?"

Atem referred to her creatures of choice. Tea was much closer to all of those angels amongst them, as she had embraced them in her human life. At this question, two appeared at her side as to some unheard summons.

"Guardian Angel Joan and Fire Princess."

He smiled at the bright lights near his beloved. Two more came to his side as well.

"Then I shall bring Dark Magician Girl. Though she isn't really dark here…"

Tea laughed. "I think as humans, we believed that so much light would become…monotonous…but now that we're here…it's just correct. Right. As if it was always meant to be that way. I wonder why we turned to darkness so often…"

Atem shivered remembering, as though in a bad dream, the many times he had forsaken the light for the dark. The time he had relied on the dark magic of the Orichalcos and lost his best friend, the time he had assaulted Weevil over and over again though he had won the duel, and…

Tea's hand reached out to his shoulder, abruptly stopping him. "Justice has been done, love. No more trials are needed. You have been judged and found worthy of Love and Mercy. So ruled the King."

The man smiled ruefully. "I'm not sure how I survived 5000 years without you…"

"I'm not sure either…for myself I mean."

Atem leaned over to kiss her forehead and pulled away to look at the blue eyes he adored.

"So what do we need to do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. But we are to go to the King and be given our instructions there." Atem paused. "It is so…comforting…to have the burden of 'king' off one's shoulders. King of Egypt. King of Games. Being a king is never all it's cracked up to be, especially as a human being. And I'm rambling. Sorry…"

"Why? I feel the same way. I remember you called me 'Queen of Grace' once when we were still human and though I appreciated the sentiment, being queen of anything feels so…beyond me. Princess is something I can do and was born for."

"Then let's depart, Princess of Grace," said Atem rising and holding out his hand.

Tea's eyes glowed with happiness as she took his hand. "I'll follow you as always, Prince."


	3. Order of the King

Atem and Tea approached the silver throne, aglow with light from the King himself. Tea turned to see Yugi had appeared at her side as well. They smiled at each other and then turned their attention to Him.

"Children, I have a great task for you. Justice, Grace and Heart are all needed for this."

"What about Tristan and Joey?" inquired Yugi.

The King grinned at Yugi. "They will join you later, child. I require subtlety first." All three chuckled.

"Dear ones, an evil is entering the world. Dark ones from the abyss have begun spreading throughout. They have their creatures of darkness…but what is worse is they are darkening the hearts of people everywhere. Despair is spreading like wildfire and what's worse is that no one suspects. Their weapons are very powerful."

Yugi shivered. Despair. He remembered it poignantly through the eyes of Atem. If Tea hadn't been there…ah, so there it was. Surely the Princess of Grace was needed now more than ever.

"What is their weapon?" asked Atem.

"You will learn soon, Atem. In learning it and learning how to defeat it, you'll gain the knowledge you need most. How to live neither in Past nor Future, but Now with me. Not in Despair or Fear, but in my love."

He paused while they all considered his words.

"Dearest," here the King addressed Tea. She stepped forward and knelt. He placed his hand upon her head and whispered, "This will be hardest for you, I think. Grace is your adornment and it will be what is most needed. But remember to rely upon Heart and Justice at the very end of things for clarity. What makes you beautiful is your ability to love and forgive all wrongs, to bestow the benefit of the doubt. But there is still great deceit in the world and you will need your companions," he gestured to Atem and Yugi, "to help you. Remember this."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Atem."

Here the former Pharaoh stepped forward, knelt down. The Pharaoh above all pharaohs spoke to him gently. "I know what still lingers upon your heart from your former life. Here you are free of it as anyone should be when they are in my realm. But I am sending you back to the world where things are still very much imperfect and you will be tempted to succumb to the same fears you left. Remember your partner, Tea, and your eternal friend Yugi. Remember how they were your support the first time you gave in and how much better they will be suited for it again. And finally, remember that Justice, my Prince, has been done to you already. It will not be easy, my son. However, I know that with My help, you are able to overcome it and complete your task."

Tea could see the tears sparkling in Atem's eyes. Yes, she knew the fears He spoke of. A glance at Yugi confirmed he also knew them. Atem was struggling with everything he had against the doubt of his new found strength to conquer the fear. Fear had motivated Atem so much in his previous time and it had caused so much harm. He had, as an unfortunate result of being brought to this realm of happiness, first to look upon the results of that fear and it had nearly broken him. He was not entirely fair to himself, Tea reflected, as they had all caused ripples with their choices that did not end well in the least for thousands of people. There was no guilt here, His Majesty's presence erased all guilt, but one remembered always what it was they had been released from and as they were now being asked to relinquish the divine and re-enter the mortal, they must guard against the resurrection of guilt, shame and fear – all of which had the potential to destroy them and render their task hopeless.

"Yugi."

Yugi knelt. The weight of this mission was heavy on his shoulders.

"Grace and Justice must have a Heart to reside in. You are the glue betwixt the two. Stay firm and strong…yes you are the strongest though you never saw it in the past…for they will depend on you greatly."

All three remained on their knees, Tea in between Yugi and Atem. The King rose and smiled happily at them.

"Join hands and rise, children."

The all stood and before they could say 'farewell', everything had faded to a clear blackness (I can't explain it any better than that. In the King's realm, there is no darkness so it would be wrong to call it 'dark'). Just before they lost consciousness they heard, "I give you My love."

* * *

Atem opened his eyes.

He was sitting in a bedroom that he remembered well, but that still felt like a fragment of a dream from many years ago. Yet there it was. He blinked a couple times and at first quite forgot how he had gotten there at all. He heard the words "Where's Grandpa?" come out of his mouth in a small, curious whisper.

"Atem?"

Atem jerked his round right and left. Where was the voice? The bedroom door opened and Tea and Yugi walked in.

Then it all came crashing in like a ton of bricks. The battle with Yugi, the journey to the realm with all of his friends, the trial, the redeeming with the King, his life in that realm, the mission…

Tea and Yugi abruptly stopped to look at him and he could see the recognition coming over them as well.

"It's so…disorienting…" said Tea.

They all looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. It was all so strange.

Yugi started and looked at his hands and then back at Atem. Then smiled. "I guess we get our own bodies this go around, huh pal?"

Atem grinned. "Yes we do."

_But we can hear each other's thoughts_, Tea commented, though she hadn't spoken.

_That's certainly useful_, Yugi answered.

"In answer to your question, Atem, Yugi's grandpa is downstairs."

"Did he see you!?"

"No, we stayed out of sight at first."

Atem pondered this. "Are we…I mean…what _year_ is it?"

"I think it's only a few years since we left. Not much has changed with Grandpa and," here Yugi looked at a calendar, "Yup. It looks like about 2 years have gone by."

"Well then…we should probably get out of here…should we…?"

"Yes," said Tea, "I think we should probably sneak out. No use in getting Yugi's grandfather all disturbed right this second. From what the King said, we should be able to ascertain fairly quickly what's going on even if we're not sure how to stop it right now."

"Let's go then."

All three snuck out of the room and out the shop door – _thank goodness for all that practice sneaking out_, Yugi thought – and onto the street. They decided to head for city center first.

"Yugi?"

The trio froze at the voice. So familiar…

"Tea? Wait…why are there two Yugis…?"

Slowly they turned around to a tall man with dark hair with a single dice shaped earring. He was staring at them open mouthed and wide eyed.

"Duke?"

"Oh my gosh…I thought you guys were…gone…"

Atem frowned. "We had to come back…we were told…"

Duke held up a hand. "I'm glad you're here. There's a lot that's happened and I was starting to secretly hope you would come back."

Tea smiled. "We're here now…hey, where's Serenity?"

The man's face fell and he stared at the pavement. His voice choked as he said, "That's the first problem. I don't know."

Tea stopped smiling as Atem closed the distance between the two parties. He grabbed Duke's shoulders so he would look him in the eye.

"Tell us everything."


	4. Mirror of Reckoning

Tell me, once again who I am to You

Who I am to You

Tell me, lest I forget who I am to You

That I belong to You

* * *

_The Mirror Room was next after the gates and the Book of True Names. Yugi remembered it clearly._

_The four entered not without feelings of trepidation. Somehow they all knew what was next, though how they knew not. The room was empty save for a sheet of glass, infinitely tall and infinitely wide (so it seemed). Everyone looked at one another as if wondering who should go first…_

_Then a voice low and quiet whispered, "Yugi."_

_Yugi swallowed and approached. At first there was nothing…and then…_

_Memories from childhood that he had not remembered before swam before him, gradually progressing to his most recent duel with Atem. He could see, somehow all at once, his actions and their repercussions. Ripples in the glass. He saw joy and pain alike as every thing he did and said caused its chain reaction in Time. And very soon he was overcome with it all. Unworthy…so unworthy to be in this place of light and diamond. All of his mistakes were so plain to him. Surely he would be sent away. He found himself on his knees, tears starting._

"_Rise, Yugi Muto."_

_That voice again. And at once he knew the voice, as if it was an old friend. Yet he feared the voice for in it he heard knowledge of all he had just seen and it terrified the boy. He hesitated. _

"_Do not be afraid, Yugi."_

_The voice was kind and Yugi found the strength to rise though he kept his eyes lowered. _

"_Your Majesty…I…"_

"_Dear one, you need not say anything just now. I have seen your heart. Prince of Heart you are and you are rightfully named, for none are named incorrectly. Do not despair, for I judge you worthy of Love."_

"_But I –"_

"_Though tempted to stray from what you knew was right many a time, you held firm until the end. You were not without mistakes (who is not?) but you bravely led all who would follow you," here Yugi turned to see Atem, Tea, Joey and Tristan listening intently, "down the path of love and loyalty. I judge you worthy of Love," the voice repeated. _

_Yugi felt the tears come anew. He never expected to feel the happiness that now washed over him. Feel. The word was incorrect. It consumed him, became him. He was – truly – happy. _

"_Look again into My mirror."_

_Yugi obeyed and saw a change come over him. He had, until that time, been wearing the same garments he had when he left the world. He heard a gasp behind him as a change was made. Now he was clothed in silver and a prince's circlet graced his forehead. A new light, pure and strong, glowed in his violet eyes and he saw for once his true form, like his worldly one and yet perfected and fitting for one so crowned a prince of anything. _

"_You are hereby, in My own voice, officially crowned Yugi Muto, Prince of Heart."_

_Yugi bowed and then, without prompting stepped to the right. _

_Tristan was approaching the mirror._

Yugi shook out of his reverie and turned over on his floor mat. Atem was to his left, Tea just on the other side of Atem in the spare room of Duke's apartment. He expected to see Atem asleep as it was well past midnight, but Atem met his gaze and he could see the questions in them. Yugi sighed and said, "I was just remembering the Mirror Room."

Atem nodded. "I also was thinking about that."

Tea's voice joined them startling them both. "Me too."

Yugi chuckled. "Well we're all on the same wavelength as usual."

"I think it's because of what Duke was telling us earlier," said Tea.

Both boys nodded, recalling his words. Serenity (Duke's now fiancée) had gone out for a normal errand and hadn't been seen since. This was alarming enough of course, especially since the police had been completely unsuccessful in tracking her down, but it also happened just as a truly disturbing trend began in Domino. Duke explained that people had been disappearing quite a bit ("I should have gone with her that day," he said guiltily) leaving no trace to follow. Others had disappeared for a few hours only to be found again weeping uncontrollably or in a state of complete shock. These unfortunates had been hospitalized for the most part (or otherwise were under the care of their families until they recovered from whatever seemed to have hurt them). The three knew that the phenomena was connected, but could not even begin to figure out how. Then Duke had surprised them with another aspect.

"One of the people recovered later kept talking about mirrors. He said something about a room, filled with mirrors, and facing demons and angels alike. Of course no one had idea what he was talking about." Duke shook his head.

The three of them had exchanged glances that Duke hadn't noticed. _Mirrors, huh?_

"I think," here Atem spoke in the darkness of their room, "I think someone is hosting their own 'mirror rooms' here in this realm. But…I'm sure it's not just in the least. And they are probably removing people depending on how they are affected…that would explain why some are recovered and others just disappear completely. But what is this person looking for? It must be something fairly specific…"

"True," said Tea, "Duke said most of the people who disappeared were recovered fairly quickly. Only a few are completely gone…Serenity one of them…"

They were all quiet again.

"Now we know why both of you were sent," Yugi said, breaking the silence. "The Mirror is built upon Grace and Justice. At least the true Mirror that we had to face. You'll be able to correct this situation easily."

"But He sent you too, Yugi," said Tea.

Atem nodded and spoke, "Yugi, as He said, Heart binds us together. Grace and Justice don't exist in a vacuum. Remember, you were the quickest to understand the Mirror images. It took the rest of us awhile to see it for what it was for while we could hear you and the King and see the transformation of yourself, we could not see what the Mirror had shown you."

"Everyone sees his own reflection," said Yugi, "That's the Grace part of the Mirror. It does you Justice in its projection of all the facets of your life, choices and their own effects. But it shows them to you only, for you to share as you see fit. After all… mirrors are primarily for the viewer, not for the other observers."

"We have to put an end to any phony mirrors being used here, guys. It's not right…" here Tea's voice faltered.

Atem squeezed her hand. "We will, Tea." Violet eyes met the blue. "I think it's time I told you both about my reflection in the Mirror."

Tea and Yugi looked at him expectantly. Atem closed his eyes, remembering.

_Atem met his gaze in the mirror's reflection just before the image clouded over to an Egyptian sunrise._


	5. Lesson of Justice

_The beginning of the Mirror vision was much like the others. One saw clearly for the first time the events of his or her early life and how it had changed the course of the future, great or little. Atem saw his time in Egypt briefly…after all he had seen it when he had first entered the King's realm just before being sent back to his Puzzle to await the arrival of Solomon Muto. _

_Then the real vision began. _

_His time with Yugi had been tumultuous and dangerous. It had pushed the confident Pharaoh to the breaking point many a time. He had been a kind ruler, certainly no tyrant, but those raised in his circumstances only experience a certain amount of anguish. His time as a normal human with Yugi uncovered parts of his character he would have preferred not to encounter. He winced at that second duel with Kaiba during Duelist Kingdom. He saw himself push Yugi's will out of the way so as to finish the duel…and Yugi stopping him just in time before he destroyed his soul with blood on his hands. But even that was not as painful as what he would see next. _

_The proud, venegeful Pharaoh, absent of Yugi's spirit (thanks to his use of Orichalcos) dueling Weevil. He had almost forgotten about this duel. And now the full force of his cruelty struck him. He saw him attacking again and again though there was nothing left to attack, though the body he struck was soulless and lifeless. And then he saw her: Hands trembling with tears in her blue eyes, lunging herself at him. In the mirror he saw the first time what he had been too enraged to notice that day. _

_She was afraid of him. Terrified. Worse, she was…appalled. She had never thought the noble spirit was capable of what he had just done. _

_How had he not realized before? _

_It would have been better if she had remained that way. He deserved to be despised. But she did not._

_After stopping him he saw, and felt, something else. Mercy. Compassion. After her shock, she empathized and understood. She…_

_She loved him._

_Then his eyes were opened. He of course knew she had confessed her love… but now all doubts were swept away. He saw again, as if in rewind, all his memories with her and her love for him. She loved Yugi too, as she loved her other friends, but him she adored and trusted. Her love would have made her a fool to some people and yet it crowned her as she had just been crowned moments ago by Him as a true Princess of Grace. The gorgeous tiara that now rested on her brow like a star seemed dim in comparison to the lovelight in her eyes and the determination in her soul as she watched him act with such careless pride and terrifying hatred. It was a redeemer's light. _

_He did not deserve any of it. He felt himself crumpling. He saw the rest of his life to the final duel with Yugi but the revelation of love had cowed the proud soul completely. He found himself out of the mirror, on his knees with tears in his heart that would not make their way to his eyes. _

_Atem sensed He was approaching…and remained in that position. Too ashamed to even life his face a little. How could Yugi, pure crystal heart that he was, have been ashamed of anything? This was real shame. To have been so cruel, so heartless…so blind and to yet still have the love of one who was beautiful in all the ways that mattered? He wished he could crawl out of his skin like a snake…he was a snake! _

"_Atem," the Voice called gently. _

"_My Lord, please do not ask me to look at you," Atem begged, "I am so weighted by what I have done…what I have allowed myself to do, especially with the vessel of one who was so kind and –,"_

"_Rise, Atem," the Voice was firm now. _

_He knew he did not have the right to refuse. He rose slowly, but kept his eyes firmly fixed downwards. _

"_Look at me."_

_Again, he knew he would not be forced to do this, but he had no right to refuse this. He locked his gaze with Him. _

"_Tea," here He motioned the princess forward. _

_She approached and stood beside Atem. _

"_My daughter, you still love him, do you not?"_

"_I do."_

_He placed Atem's hands in Tea's and then spoke again, "Atem, her love for you – My love for you through her – has saved you. You need not be ashamed of what is past. You have repented and you know you have wronged. I forgive you full willing. Be at peace now with your former life and cast off the burden of it. Grace has paid the price that Justice demands."_

_The Mirror now reflected the final coronation. Yugi's crown had been the silver circlet. Joey's was the ring of golden leaves dotted with rubies. Tristan wore a crown of onyx. Tea's was a starburst diamond set on her forehead with a filet of silver holding it there. Now Atem's appeared, golden leaves overlapping together and then on the very back, an identical yet smaller copy of Tea's starburst, a reminder of what gave him the right to be called prince. The tears came now. Pain and gladness all at once. _

"_Atem, Prince of Justice."_

_The light was so beautiful._

Atem noticed Tea's hand had made its way into his as they listened to his Mirror Trial. Yugi patted Atem's arm gently before saying,

"You're afraid of facing it again, aren't you?"

Atem nodded. "But I am more afraid of it's being used on other people. It is difficult enough under the direction of a merciful King with the Princess of Grace in attendance…as she always is now with all the Mirror Trials. But to be done by beings who are obviously not doing it for any good purpose…it could destroy souls…"

"We won't let that happen," the princess herself said with that same determination that Atem admired so much. "And give yourself some credit, Atem. You also are now at the Mirror Trials and you help as much as I do."

"You're always so quick to point that out," he said smiling, " But I'm also worried about you, Tea. The King said this journey would be hardest for you…"

"I know," she replied, "but I can't let fear of that stop me from doing what I must do…," she trailed off as a voice, deep and solemn entered their minds and spoke.

"Sleep now, dear ones. I have faith in your ability to do what is right when the time comes. For now sleep and recover strength for you are all to be tested as never before."

Rest immediately filled their limbs and a quiet settled over the three comrades.


	6. Dark Mirror Trial

She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself  
Could be pulled out of me

* * *

Serenity woke up, feeling groggier than she ever had in her entire life. It took several minutes for her to process her surroundings.

Or lack thereof. She decided she must have been in some kind of room, but this room had no windows, no doors…and no real floor, walls or ceiling. It was just white.

"Look who's finally awake."

Serenity started. The voice was cruel and terrifying and, at least to her, came out of nowhere.

"Who-who are you?" she whispered.

"One who has waited long for you to come to. You, my dear, have become very interesting to me."

Serenity racked her brain, trying to remember how she had gotten here. She had gone out to shop for some apples – Duke had said he wanted some – she had seen a strange mirror at the market and…

She couldn't recall at all. That mirror had been the last thing she had seen before she had blacked out.

"Why…am I…here?" she could barely get the words out.

"Do you remember what happened in your mirror trial, Serenity?"

"Mirror trial? What on earth…and how do you know my name?"

"The mirror trials tell all. Serenity Wheeler. You had a brother, but he's gone now. I noticed you don't say he's dead, just gone. I wonder at that…you also have a fiancé. Duke is his name. You used to be blind as well…that might be the explanation of course."

"Explanation?"

"Very few have endured my mirror trials…but you. You were completely unaffected by it. I'm interested in why of course. So now you will have another one."

Serenity watched as the non-existent walls, floor, and ceiling became one reflective surface. She saw herself reflected over and over again.

"Let the trial begin!"

* * *

Tea woke up screaming.

Atem shot up like a bullet at the sound. He looked about wildly and saw Tea sitting up next to him, hands over her face, trembling.

"Tea!" he cried grabbing her shoulders, "What is it Tea? What happened?"

"I saw Serenity."

Yugi was awake now and at their side in an instant. "What was happening?" he asked.

Tea pulled her hands away, tears in her eyes. "A mirror trial. I could see the trial…see what she was seeing…or at least what she _should_ have been seeing. It was awful. But I don't think she could see…at least I hope not." Tea was talking very quickly and had to check herself between sobs.

"Tea," Atem whispered soothingly, "Calm down, Tea. I know you're upset, but you have to relax and tell us exactly what happened or we can't figure out how to help her."

Tea took a deep breath and tried again. "Serenity is in a mirror trial. And…and it's not _right_! It's…it's a trial of…possibilities. You both know how the real Trial works. You see what happened and how that caused other things to happen. But they all actually occurred. These…these are projections of what might happen. But it's all wrong. They're…they're all based on a world with no love, no mercy. It's all pain and despair. If she could have seen what it was...," Tea stopped there. She couldn't bear to even try and remember what she had seen in Serenity's.

"It would drive you mad," she finished.

The room was quiet as Yugi and Atem processed this.

"You don't think Serenity can see these visions? Why not?" asked Yugi.

"She was completely unaffected...it was as if she wasn't looking at anything...there was something else...someone else...there too. They were pretty unhappy that she couldn't see it. They want to know why."

"That must be why she's gone," said Atem. "Whoever is conducting these mirror trials is probably wondering why she can't see them. Why it doesn't hurt her." He looked at the anguish on Tea's face. "Tea, what else was there? You're not telling us everything."

Tea looked away. "That's all there is."

"No," said Atem firmly, "don't do that, Tea. Please...what else happened?"

Tea was silent.

Yugi's eyes flashed with knowing. He took Tea's hand in his.

"Tea...how much pain..."

She met his gaze and the answer was plainly there.

"It's not just a vision is it?"

She shook her head.

Atem stared in horror. "But why are _you_..." and then he knew. "Tea...he saw you."

She nodded.

"He put you through a trial didn't he?"

"Yes."

"What did you see?"

She didn't answer at first. A shudder shook her as pain closed in around her. "I'm not going to return with you two at the end."

Yugi and Atem were thunderstruck. What had she just said?

"Tea, what on earth..."

She continued, "I'm going to have to...make a choice. In the end. I don't know what it is even. But I do know that the choice is between saving one of you and returning to the King. I won't be able to do both."

"No," said Atem. "He would have never sent us here if that was the only choice, Tea. You already said the trials aren't fair. They are based on something that isn't real. You are _full_ of love, Tea. So if that was the choice in that trial - ."

"It was so real, Atem," she whispered, "I'm afraid that it really is going to happen."

"It's not!" he cried. "I won't let it! You are coming back with us...or else I am taking your place."

"You can't, Atem, I don't think it will work like – "

"I'll make it!" he was nearly shouting now.

Tea put her hand on his shoulder. "Atem...please..."

Her voice was pleading. He felt the pride he knew was so dangerous to him trying to claw its way out of him. He must control himself. He couldn't help Tea in a blind rage.

"Joan," Tea whispered.

Fairly light surrounded them and a beautiful angel with red hair and a robe of dazzling white and cloth-of-gold appeared.

"Kasai," she continued.

Next to Joan a figure clothed in flame, bright red and orange materialized. Her hair was like white flame and her eyes burned like embers.

"What do you require, Princess of Grace?" inquired Joan.

"Joan, I need you to go to where Serenity is. I know you can see where she is from my mind, though I myself do not know the location. Bring her back to Duke."

The Guardian Angel disappeared.

"Kasai, take us to where this spirit is...the one conducting the false mirror trials."

The Fire Princess bowed and the four found themselves encircled in flame.

"Mahad. Mana," Atem's voice was commanding.

The Dark Magician and his servant were soon at their side.

"Stay close," said Atem.

The mages nodded gravely and were soon swept away in the pillar of fire.

* * *

Serenity could sense something was supposed to be happening in this mirror, but she could not see it. What was she supposed to be seeing?

"I can't understand it!" cried the cruel voice again, "What will it take to get through to you?"

All of a sudden a brightness, brighter than the sun filled the mirrors. The voice cried out, "Impossible!" and then was silenced.

Serenity saw angel wings and kindly eyes and then was blinded again. Later, when trying to describe it, she would say she was blinded in light rather than darkness but she could never come up with a better explanation.

"No fear, dear one," said a soft voice that sounded like falling crystal, "You'll soon be safe."

Serenity trusted the kind voice completely. She felt herself being lifted by strong arms and then all was darkness. The last words she heard before she fell unconscious were, "Hello, Prince of Spirit. She'll be safe now."


End file.
